


Breaking Point

by stillskies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



> This is my first foray into KuroBasu, but I just couldn't resist the prompt. I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> That being said, I wanted to write a fic where Kuroko actually played basketball, and I've been wanting to explore Kuroko prior to the start of the series because there has to be some sort of motivation to keep going. 
> 
> Much love to [redacted] for the beta and title suggestion. ♥

To start: twenty-five laps around the court. Steady pace, increasing speed every five laps. Alternate between running, high knees and defensive stance.

(The very first time he touches a basketball is after watching a televised match on television. The way the ball goes back and forth, back and forth has him entranced, and he thinks, _I can do this._ His hands are too small for a regulation sized ball, so his father purchases him a miniature one. 

He still has that ball on a shelf in his room. When he feels discouraged or empty, he picks it up and lies on his bed, tossing the ball towards the ceiling. The tack has been worn smooth after years of handling, making a good grip nearly impossible. Fortunately, his hands are larger now and he can palm the ball easily.)

Stretch out, making sure to be careful not to overextend anything. Ground stretches followed by wall jumps, finishing out with liners. Pivot on each return.

(By the end of his first practice, he is panting. Sweat is running down his face in what seem like rivers, getting in his eyes and blurring his vision. He's not the only one; there are others who are strewn across the gym, lying on the floor in an attempt to catch their breath. 

A few members are walking it off, fingers locked behind their heads, elbows in the air. Their breathing is not as harsh, so he does the same. The first few breaths are shallow, but after a few moments, he takes deeper ones, holding each inhalation for five seconds before exhaling. He walks back and forth along the sideline.)

Next, grab a ball. Handling drills, one hundred each hand, switching between cross, under and behind. If mishandled, start over.

(Left, left, left, left, left, cross, right, right, right, right, right, cross. The ball hits his palm as it comes up and he pushes down. The angle is wrong and the grip weird, so he isn't terribly surprised when the ball hits his foot and rolls towards the basket. Quickly, he retrieves the ball and starts over.

Knees bent, left foot slightly forward, left arm up. Right, right, right, right, right, under. The ball hits the tips of his fingers, knocking itself towards the sidelines. He sighs and retrieves it. No one else seems to be having this problem. He picks the ball up and watches his teammates as they dribble. 

They are controlling the ball with their fingers. No one has their hand flat; everyone's is loosely curved like a talon. He frowns and drops back into position, mimicking the shape of their hands.

Right, right, right, right, right, cross, left, left, left, left, left, cross, right, right, right, right, right, cross. 

Better, he thinks. The ball doesn't roll off for the rest of the exercise.)

Shooting practice. Stay in range and keep going until fifty shots are sunk. No more than two from any one spot.

(For some reason, he cannot make a layup. It shouldn't be as hard as it is, everyone tells him. It's the simplest shot, they reason. Still, he drives towards the hoop and cuts through the paint, ball in hand and lobs it at the backboard. He aims too high and the ball hits above the square before shooting straight towards the top of the key.

His teammate chases the ball down before passing it back, indicating he should try again.)

Water break.

( _Man,_ Aomine-kun says, sinking a shot from the top of the key, _You just don't give up._ )

Free throw practice. Focus on form and motion, paying attention specifically to the release. Don't forget to breathe.

(He takes a deep breath and bounces the ball a few times in front of him. Toes are at the top of the line, careful not to actually touch it, and his legs are spread shoulders width apart. The ball is in his hands now, left one on the side to steady it, right hand supporting it. His middle finger touches one of the grooves.

Another breath and then he's bending his knees and bringing the ball in front of his face before flowing up up up, bringing his hands over his head and pushing the ball towards the basket, fingers pointing where he hopes the ball will go. He holds his breath on the release and watches as it arcs through the air, hitting the rim and tipping in.

Aomine-kun grins at him, and he smiles back.)

Grab a partner. Pass back and forth, alternating between overhand and chest, while running up and down the court. 

(He's the first to notice how Aomine-kun stops coming. Akashi-kun must know – he _always_ knows and nothing escapes his attention – but he makes no mention of it, instead removing himself from practice and watching from the sidelines. Kise-kun partners with him now, chattering excitedly about anything he can think of.

He passes the ball with more force than necessary and he can hear the slap of the ball against Kise-kun's hand. _Ouch, Kurokocchi!_ he exclaims, tossing the ball back.)

Twenty minute practice match, regulars against reserves. 

(He tries to keep up, he really does, but they are all leaving him behind, even Aomine-kun. They rarely get him the ball and he is beginning to feel useless on the court. They have no need for him, not now when they do not even have any use for each other. 

Instead, he trots up and down the court, watching as Midorima-kun shoots from the outside and Aomine-kun drives through the paint to dunk the ball and Kise-kun makes shot after shot from the top of the key. Murasakibara-kun grabs each rebound and tosses it to the nearest person, which sometimes includes him, and he immediately hands it off to Aomine-kun, who runs circles around the opposition without breaking a sweat.

When the buzzer sounds during the championship game, he watches them walk off the court without him.

He turns and walks the other way.)

Cool down. Keep moving, don't let the muscles stiffen. 

(When he leaves, he leaves the Generation of Miracles, not basketball. Basketball is a team sport, one that utilizes everyone, not just a select few. He misses the way they used to play, back when they played _together_. 

He disappears, and they don't notice, and when he chooses a school, it's not one of theirs. 

He'll remind them of what they've forgotten, somehow.)


End file.
